


In a Heartbeat

by Rainbownomja



Series: Writers Month 2019 Prompts [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), But I do proof read. Whatever thats worth, Canon Compliant, Crowley Has Chronic Pain (Good Omens), Crowley's Fall (Good Omens), Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Fallen Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Ficlet, Flash Fic, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, Post-Canon, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbownomja/pseuds/Rainbownomja
Summary: If Aziraphale could go back in time, he would try to help one demon.





	In a Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Writers Month Prompt: Time Travel

If Aziraphale could go back in time to only one point, it would have been to the day Crowley had fallen. One could ask why, as if the answer wasn’t obvious. If they only knew superficial details about Aziraphale, one might assume he’d want to go back to a point where he could have a dish no longer found on Earth, or a time before a prophetic book was removed from history. But those things were already gone now, and Crowley wasn’t. 

Crowley still had freckles burned into his skin where stars used to cling. Crowley still had bones that didn’t understand that his legs were based on human anatomy. Crowley still flinched at the mention of God, and still laid in bed for days at a time because it hurt too much to move. Even those were only the physical afflictions that Aziraphale’s presence at the time couldn’t have solved. 

But had he been there, he would have reminded Crowley just how beautiful he was. Just how good and kind he was. How worthy he was. Crowley would never have needed plants to pretend he wasn’t angry with himself. He would have mirrors in his home, and hundreds of pages out of astronomy books would be intact on his shelves. Maybe, he would even have some faith left for something. 

You see there were a lot of things that Aziraphale indulged in. But very few that he loved of his own accord. He was a being of love, but often times that meant he had no say in the matter. So if he could go back in time, to the demon he’d chosen, to make him hurt less so that there wouldn’t be so many sleepless nights of tossing and turning because his bones were aflame. If he could show him that the stars were still captured beneath his raven feathers that created a galaxy all on their own. If he could go back and convince him, even a little, that he was worthy of forgiveness, that he didn’t need to have a storage of sunglasses to shield him from punishment he didn’t deserve. That he was capable of loving and being loved. 

Well, Aziraphale would do it in a heartbeat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed my work please leave me a comment and a kudos, I love to hear from you! 
> 
> Want to keep up to date with my writing? Follow me on Tumblr @AvalonPendragonWrites
> 
> See you tomorrow!


End file.
